Dyskusja użytkownika:Amak
Welcome! Hi Amak -- we're excited to have Bionicle Project Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Now you've got a whole website to fill up with information, pictures and videos about your favorite topic. But right now, it's just blank pages staring at you... Scary, right? Here are some ways to get started. * Introduce your topic on the front page. This is your opportunity to explain to your readers what your topic is all about. Write as much as you want! Your description can link off to all the important pages on your site. * Start some new pages -- just a sentence or two is fine to get started. Don't let the blank page stare you down! A wiki is all about adding and changing things as you go along. You can also add pictures and videos, to fill out the page and make it more interesting. And then just keep going! People like visiting wikis when there's lots of stuff to read and look at, so keep adding stuff, and you'll attract readers and editors. There's a lot to do, but don't worry -- today's your first day, and you've got plenty of time. Every wiki starts the same way -- a little bit at a time, starting with the first few pages, until it grows into a huge, busy site. If you've got questions, you can e-mail us through our . Have fun! -- Angela czemu ty ciągle tworzysz wikie????ale ten pomysł na wiki był suuuuppppeeerrrrr.--Aritika władca Guratti 08:03, lis 11, 2009 (UTC) odpisałem na mojej dyskusji!--Aritika władca Guratti 09:30, lis 11, 2009 (UTC) Jak chcesz mogę tu ściągnąć kogoś?Powiedz kogo!Elo elo 3 5 0--Aritika władca Guratti 09:37, lis 11, 2009 (UTC) fękiu-you are my best friend-dzięki-jesteś moim najlepszym kumplem xD--Aritika władca Guratti 09:44, lis 11, 2009 (UTC) ej może zmienie strone główną i dopisze np.głowny artykół lub coś innego-odpisz-bipppp--Aritika władca Guratti 09:46, lis 11, 2009 (UTC) luukk--Aritika Władca Gurratti (Talkuś?) Już zrobiłem!--Aritika Władca Gurratti (Talkuś?) 11:04, lis 11, 2009 (UTC) Ok już kończę!--Aritika Władca Gurratti (Talkuś?) nieźle ale niewdać napisu,ej zrób coś na mojej wiki proszę a ja tu zrobie kolorowy napis?Żółty?--Aritika władca Guratti 13:20, lis 11, 2009 (UTC) Ej chodziło mi o to ,że kolor strony zasłania czarne napisy-chciałem zmienić na żółty!!!!Pssyt...jeszcze daleko do świąt --Aritika władca Guratti 16:57, lis 11, 2009 (UTC) Amak chętnie bym wziął Admina,ale jednak nie zrobię nic na tej Wiki bo mam n głowie problemy EB,KB i własne.--DARNOK 2 19:55, lis 11, 2009 (UTC) buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu-zaraz się poryczę-żart.Powtarzam pytanie pibbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb-zrobić zółtą cciąke dla tekstu strony głównej?--Aritika władca Guratti 12:24, lis 12, 2009 (UTC) ja ci zaras trzasne ,że zrożómiesz co to JEST CCIONKA!!!!!!!!!! NIEMÓW ,ŻE NIEWIESZ MONOTYPE CORSIVA TO CCIONKA TWÓJ PODPIS MA CZARNO CZERWONĄ CCIONKĘ ŁAPIESZ-DARKRED-KOLOR STRONY YELLOW-KOLOR CCIONKI KTÓRĄ JEST WSZYSTKO ZAPISANE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! A CO JA WAM BĘDE TŁÓMACZYŁ JAK I TAK DLA DARNOKA CO TO JEST SKÓRKA TO 222 RAZY TŁUMACZYŁEM A ON NNIEWIE DALEJ-WIĘC TY MNIE TEŻ NIEZROZUMIESZ!!!--Aritika władca Guratti 18:02, lis 12, 2009 (UTC) BEZ OBRAZY. zobacz dyskusje strony głównej!--Aritika władca Guratti 18:07, lis 12, 2009 (UTC) Ej,wytłumaczysz mi oco chodzi z tymi artami bom czytał i bardziej zgłupiał xD--Aritika władca Guratti 07:38, lis 21, 2009 (UTC) EJ, WPADŁEM NA POMYSŁ. MAMY FORUM, ALE NIE WIEM, JAK ZROBIĆ NOWY TEMAT NA "O WIKI", MOGĘ ZROBIĆ STRONĘ ANKIETA I TAM BĘDZIEMY GŁOSOWAĆ NA PROJEKT TYGODNIA. CO TY NA TO? VOXI 19:56, lis 22, 2009 (UTC) AHA, JESZCZE JEDNO. BĘDZIESZ UMIESZCZAĆ ZWYCIĘSKI PROJEKT NA STRONIE GŁÓWNEJ? VOXI 20:12, lis 22, 2009 (UTC) Ej,zrobiłem na BnO(mojej wiki) szablon!Tutaj też mogę zrobić.--Aritika władca Guratti 14:21, lis 23, 2009 (UTC) Dobra ale wiedz ,że narazie początkujący jestem xD--Aritika władca Guratti 20:41, lis 24, 2009 (UTC)pssyt jutro mam pasowanie na karate i na kigboxing xD Jak trzeba coś zrobić z szablonami to mów:stworzytłem=szablon project,szzablon super project,szablon new project!coś jeszcze?--Aritika władca Guratti 16:28, lis 29, 2009 (UTC) Ta wika opustoszała!Zmieniam zwycięski arytkół bo już pora!--Aritika władca Guratti 14:10, gru 1, 2009 (UTC) Nie wiki nie jest opuszczona ,po prostu zapomnaiłem gdzie jest do niej link xD.--Aritika władca Guratti 18:31, gru 14, 2009 (UTC)